The First Humans
by PokeMaster123
Summary: A moon-sized asteroid heads for Earth. What will we do and where will we go?  Poke'mon


**- The First Humans -**

_This is the story of how the world of Poke'mon came to be, or rather- how we, the humans, came to the world of Poke'mon… Every day since Neil Armstrong landed made the first lunar landing on the 20__th__ of July, 1969 people have been looking to the stars wondering the same question that man has always wondered, but with an even greater sense of curiosity now more than ever before: "What else or even 'who' else could be out there, looking back down on us?" Little did we know, this question would be answered much, MUCH sooner than we had expected._

**12/14/2010 **

**United States of America **

A man standing at approximately 6.5" with blonde hair cut short in a crew cut in his late 30's with blue eyes and wearing a blue suite, decorated with multiple medals and badges of honor and service continues his walk of urgency through a white walled and royal blue carpeted hallway. Portraits of past presidents and other notable people of American History lined the walls. The man, carrying a file under his left arm, finally arrives at his destination: The Oval Office. As he raps his knuckles against the tall door with the same urgency he had walked with, he is welcomed in by an unseen male. "Yes, come in!" says the voice.

The man enters the room. The traditional Presidential Seal decorates the blue carpet. Two sofas sit on opposite sides of a small table in the center of the room. Off to the far side of the room stands the Presidential Desk and behind it sits another man in his early 50's, signing papers. The man behind the desk quickly looks up to greet the one who had entered the room.

"Mr. President?"

"Mr. Secretary of Defense. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news Sir."

**3 hours later**

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that there's an asteroid the size of the moon heading in our direction and there's nothing, absolutely nothing, that we can do to stop it?" asked the President in a shocked and awed tone of voice. "Yes Mr. President. That would seem to be the case… First course of action sir?" replied the Secretary of Defense. "Get me Russia, Korea, China and all other World Leaders on the line, immediately." "Yes Mr. President."

Within an hour, the President of the United States sat watching as each World Leader was represented by a monitor. "Gentlemen, it would see that we have a problem on our hands." "Why yes, Mr. President" started Hu Jintao, China's own President. "It would seem that you do have a problem!" "I'm not referring to the American Economy this time around Mr. Jintao. Nor am I speaking of our unemployment rates or Health Care or any subject that I would normally call upon you all to discuss." "Then why bother us at all, Mr. President?" asked Mr. Medvedev, the Russian Leader. "well, I'm not exactly sure of how to say this gentlemen so I guess that I should just come right out and state the facts. There appears to be a large asteroid headed for Earth."

Each World Leader then took a turn making a sarcastic gasp. "And just how is this a big problem Mr. President? It's not like we can't just destroy the thing before it collides. How long do we have?" asked another Leader. "Actually, it's not so simple. Not this time around atleast." The President replied. "The asteroid is nearly the size of the moon itself, and we've only 50 years before impact. Although I'm certain I don't have to tell you what kind of disaster will unfold, sources tell us that the catastrophic damage will be on a planetary scale, meaning that not a living thing should survive. We'd be lucky if there was anything of Planet Earth left at all in the end." Each World Leader, once again took in a gasp, but not a sarcastic one.

"So what do you propose we do about it Mr. President?" asked the Russian Leader. "I propose that we begin searching for an alternate place of residence, as crazy as it may sound." "You mean another Planet altogether, don't you?" "Yes". An eerie silence filled the air. "But Mr. President" said the German Leader, Angela Markel "Where do you expect us to go? There is no planet in our Earths Solar System which is currently habitable." "I know. That's why I also propose a 50 year term of peace among all Nations. So that we may begin to pool all of our resources in order to seek out a new Planet. One that is in fact habitable. What say you?" Each Leader began nodding and uttering phrases of acceptance and agreement. "Then it's all settled" continued the Chinese Leader. "We will announce to our respective Nations that we will begin the search for another habitable Planet and in the mean time to become prepared for the move?" "Yes, that's correct." Said the President and again each Leader nodded and uttered their agreement.

_And so it begins…_

**01/06/2059 (49 years later) **

**United States of America **

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes Mr. President. The public is ready for your address."

"Very well, let's begin."

And on every television across the United States of America, each person, be they mother, father or child sat watching their televisions as a gruff looking old man appeared on their screens. This man was obviously not the same President who had held office over 40 years earlier but was fully aware of the situation as was every other person around the world. The Nations had enjoyed a time of peace as they pooled their resources, as planned, to find a solution to their impending problem- namely, another world to inhabit.

"My fellow Americans, as you know, over nearly 50 years ago it came to the world's attention that we were almost certain to perish due to the global disaster that would soon ensue. But as we can all recall it had come to our attention some 30 years later, that there was another world, another world which we may choose to inhabit."

... … …

"But even though this ray of light had shown itself in one of our species' darkest times, there was yet another possible threat that must've been considered. And so we put it to a vote and the results were as follows: The citizens of the United States of America would much rather take the risk of raising their children and grand-children on a Planet populated by potentially dangerous creatures than go silently into death and it would appear that those feelings are mutual among the world's other Nations as well."

… … …

"And so we have decided that the move to Planet 'Earth 2' will begin in exactly three months. Each citizen will be guaranteed a seat on one of the Planetary Travel Ships. You can expect to have your tickets delivered to you personally by a military and/or representative sometime before then. You can find more information on the move by calling the number at the bottom of your screen or by going to . Thank you all for you cooperation and God Bless us all."

**29/08/2059 (2 months later) **

**U.S.A Faribault, MN**

**Home of Travis Ketchum **

As the ships began to board, thousands of other families were still rushing to the SpacePorts where they would soon be rocketed off to the Planet they all call Earth 2. One such family was the Ketchum's. "Honey, hurry it up. We've gotta get to the ship in time or it'll leave!" shouted a tall man with jet black hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in his Marine Corps Uniform. "Travis!" His wife, obviously knowing that he was only joking snapped back at him "Don't even think like that!" "Ahaha I'm only kidding honey!" "Hey what's with the uniform?" she asked as she exited the home they had shared and planned to raise their son in before the moon sized asteroid began its hurdle towards Earth. "Well I figured that we'd be able to get through the crowds a lot quicker this way and besides, when we set foot on Earth 2 I want to be able to stake our claim for a home and financial support until everything gets back to normal" he explained. But he knew that nothing would ever be 'normal' ever gain. They were going to live and raise their son on a Planet where unknown creatures lived. Granted, a few had been brought back from the planet and domesticated in the past as a pre-test of the Planets native inhabitants.

**(65 years later)**

"Goodbye Ash sweetie! Good luck on your journey- OH! And don't forget to change your underwear too!"

**- END -**

**Please remember to review and tell me how you liked this FanFiction…**


End file.
